In a typical suspended ceiling, a grid of metal beams for supporting ceiling panels and lighting fixtures is assembled and supported by hanger wires tied into an upper structural ceiling. However, there are situations where the plenum between the grid and the structural ceiling is occupied by structures such as air ducts for HVAC, electrical conduits, water lines and the like, where hanger wires cannot be easily used to support the grid.
In such situations, standard Tee-shaped grid members may not have a sufficient moment of inertia to resist bending under load in the absence of hanger wires or other means of support being secured to the grid member intermediate its ends.
By way of the invention described herein, a high-strength beam for a suspended ceiling grid system is provided that is constructed of standard Tee-shaped grid members and which exhibits a sufficient resistance to bending that it may be used in grid systems without needing to be supported intermediate its ends.